I Want To Know What Love Is
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: {White Demoness} Heero finds out that he's missing something truely important in his life and Duo tries to help him find it. [ 1x2 / 2x1 ] YAOI!


I Want To Know What Love Is

By: White Demoness

( Song written, sung, and belongs to Foreigner. )

"Can't seem to find the right person for you? Have you been searching and waiting for the perfect match?" the commercial questioned as the television flashed brightly in the unlit room, causing an expressionless face to gleam in the darkness, "Let us do the work for you! Come on in for an appointment and tell us all about you and what kind of significant other you're looking for. It's a match made in Heaven! Guaranteed to find your true love!!"

****

**I've gotta take a little time******

**A little time to think things over**

"Tuh..." Heero grimaced as he clicked off the TV. 

_Match made in heaven.... true love? Yeah right._ Heero rubbed his face and relaxed against the couch, shutting his eyes as he mused. _It's nothing more than another cheap way for them to scam people out of their money. It's not like any of that works anyway. But…_ He opened his eyes and stared at a moonlighted ceiling when he came to that thought. _How would I know...?___

**I better read between the lines******

**In case I need it when I'm older******

**Ohhhh******

**Oo oh oh oh oh******

Heero's eyes narrowed. He had never really thought about such a thing as love. Not since he could remember. It just never seemed important at the time. He had more important things to worry about, always busy having to work on the Wing Zero constantly, dealing with the world's problems, the Earth Sphere Alliance... everyone _else's _ problems. He never had any true time to think about _himself_. Now he did... so he was. And for someone who was supposed to be a perfect soldier and feel nothing, these thoughts certainly had an impact on him. 

_How would I know if I found love or not? I've never felt anything but ambition. Everything was about succeeding, completion of every mission_.' He sat up again, realizing the depth of this newly risen problem. His arms rested on his thighs and his head hung low as the weight of realization hit him. He felt alone. All of the sudden he was just so empty inside. With all the focus on saving humanity from itself, he never realized his deeply buried desires to feel love, to _be _loved. Now he knew, and almost wished that he didn't.

**Now this mountain I must climb******

Feels like the world upon my shoulders 

Heero picked himself up off the coach and walked through the blackness, which engulfed the room. He strayed toward the only light gracing the black emptiness; a pale blue veil of moonlight that gleamed through the glass doors. Heero opened them and was instantly bitten by the chilled autumn breeze as he walked out shirtless into the night. The gray sweatpants he wore didn't help all that much against the cool atmosphere, but Heero was far to engrossed in his thoughts to even notice.

_It's possible. I can find love, right? Even if I don't know what it's like, I can still learn… can't I?_ Even though he tried to convince himself it was alright that he had never known such an important feeling; that he still had a chance to feel it. But unwelcoming doubts made such thoughts hard to hold onto. He leaned himself on the stone balcony wall, looking down at the city below him. He watched as the lights below move and seem to dance with life. He looked at all the countless people as the ventured on with their separate night lives. _So many people. Countless many… And I'm probably the only person who doesn't know how to love someone._ Heero grimaced. 

**Through the clouds I see love shine******

**It keeps me warm, as life grows colder**

The wind nipped at him again, this time sending a slight shiver down his back. Now that he realized his skin was going numb, Heero turned around to get away from the coming frost. But as soon as he turned completely around, cold blue eyes met soft violet. Heero stiffened in a silent start when he saw Duo standing so silently behind him. 

"You can't go back inside now." Duo spoke up, "I just got out here to bring you a blanket."

His eyes glowed it's same cheery gleam it always had, as he so innocently smiled at Heero. Duo offered the warm warp to his bemused companion, unknowing of his deep troubles. Heero relaxed at the sight of such a familiar face, and felt comforted by his warm expression. He looked down to the gift Duo offered then took it. As he wrapped himself in it, he caught Duo's smile broaden. The blanket was surprisingly warm. 

****

**In my life there's been heartache and pain******

**I don't know if I can face it again******

**Can't stop now******

I've traveled so far 

**to change this lonely life**

****

"Thanks." Heero murmured, then returned his gaze outward again.

"Mind if I join you?" Duo inquired as perky as always.

"Won't you be cold?" Heero asked in return.

"Not as cold as you were. I have more clothes on that you do." The braided boy answered, showing off his dark blue pajamas.

"Hn…" Heero snorted with undetectable amusement. 

"So what are you looking at out here?" Duo asked as he walked up next to Heero.

"…People…" Heero replied solemnly.

Duo heard the familiar tone in Heero's voice. A tone not normally heard from him. Such sadness, Duo knew all too well. He felt that sadness. Ever since he had lost what family he had so long ago. He had been burdened with that sadness since that day. But he knew not to let it consume him. Deep down he was lonely, but knew that one day the grief of loneliness would lift. As soon as that the right person would find the way to him. He smiled at Heero's depression.

Duo reached over and soothingly rubbed Heero across the shoulders. Heero blinked back to his senses, putting on the same empty stare and looked over to Duo. The expression was gone, but Duo could still see the lonesomeness in his deep, cobalt blue eyes. He gave Heero a soft smile and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. Heero's eyes softened at the touch of someone who was close to him. He realized Duo knew what bothered him, almost as if they read one another's mind. 

****

**I wanna know what love is******

**I want you to show me******

**I wanna feel what love is******

**I know you can show me******

****

"It's not as easy as you think, Duo." Heero let his gaze drop, as he explained why he couldn't 'wait until it happened'.

"Why not?" Duo's lips lifted into a tiny smile.

"I don't think I can." Heero continued, "I don't know what it's like. I've never felt any warmth or welcome from anyone before. Not truly… I probably already missed a chance that was right in front of me. It could have been standing in my face and I walked away from it because I didn't know it was there." 

"You'll know it's there. Trust me." Duo consoled, "if you just take the time to realize that it is, it's a piece of cake from there." 

**I'm gonna take a little time******

**A little time to look around me**

Heero only stared at Duo, sighed and then looked up at the stars. _Take the time to realize it's there?_  He narrowed his eyes as he thought.

"Think of someone who's always been there." Duo helped to narrow things down, "Love is when someone takes the time to truly know you, for who you are. They're always by your side, even if you don't want them to be. They always show that they care too… even in the littlest ways."

**I've got nowhere left to hide******

**It looks like love has finally found me******

**In my life there's been heartache and pain******

**I don't know if I can face it again******

**Can't stop now******

**I've traveled so far to change this lonely life**

It took a moment to realize it, but he didn't really know anyone like that. No one… besides Duo. He came to realize that he really was right. He had the chance to realize love. It was right in front of him the whole time the whole time, and he never knew. Heero looked over to Duo again. The young man had lost himself in his own thoughts, looking out at the city lights. A smile crept onto Heero's lips. 

"You look cold, Duo." Heero spoke up.

Duo shook himself back from the distant glow of the city and looked to Heero. Heero held out his arm, opening the blanket to him. Duo grinned, happy that his sole mate had finally found the way to him. He walked over to Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist. Heero covered him with the blanket and held him close as they watched the sky and the city lights together.

****

**I wanna know what love is******

**I want you to show me******

**I wanna feel what love is******

**I know you can show me******


End file.
